Junjou Chatroom
by kankuroadic
Summary: Well, it's pretty much what the title says  : enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey there! I have thought up a plan that will make me finish a story before starting a new one (: Hopefully, it will work. It's taking awhile to get over my writers block, so I will put in a filler story. The title pretty much says it all so here it is. Junjou Chatroom:**_

**ILoveMyHiro-San has signed on.**

**KamijouTheDevil has signed on.**

**ILoveMyHiro-San: ** Hiro-San!

**KamijouTheDevil:** Ugh! I hate your screen name! Why the hell did I let you talk me into this? I feel like a highschool child!

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** Oh come on Hiro-San. It's fun!

**KamijouIsMySweetHoney has signed on.**

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** -_- My Hiro-San! _MINE!_

**KamijouTheDevil:** Damn it, Miyagi! What the fuck is this! I told you, I would, not only have Nowaki kick your ass, but tell the dean you're dating his son if you don't stop sexually harrassing me!

**KamijouIsMySweetHoney:** I'm not afraid of your gentle giant, and Shinobu told his father yesterday. He guilted him into not over-reacting.

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** You're not afraid of me? Have you forgotten that day when I caught you touching my Hiro-San? I would've bashed your head in if he hadn't have stopped me.

**Miyagi'sBrat has signed on.**

**IAmNotARabbit has signed on.**

**Miyagi'sBrat:** I'm giving you 30 seconds to change your screen-name Miyagi, or no sex for three months.

**IAmNotARabbit:** Oh my, this kid's serious. I'm not sure what I would do if Misaki restricted sex from me. Oh wait, I'd get it anyways. He wouldn't have a choice.

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** Gosh, What did you ever see in this guy, Hiro-San?

**IAmNotARabbit:** We all know you have jelousy issues. Don't judge me for how I choose to run a relationship.

**KamijouTheDevil:** Seriously Nowaki, I chose you didn't I?

**KamijouIsMySweetHoney has changed their name to SickOfCabbage**.

**SickOfCabbage:** Happy now, Shinobu-chin?

**ILoveMYHiro-San:** Yes, and I constantly thank you every single second for that. I love you Hiro-San, and always will.

**Miyagi'sBrat:** -_- BRB

**IAmNotYourMaid has signed on.**

**KamijouTheDevil:** Don't say suck embarrassing things! Baka!

**IAmNotARabbit:** I know you ment such, but for hilarity sake: What 'embarrassing things' are you sucking, Hiroki?

**IAmNotYourMaid:** Usgai-San! Don't be a pervert!

**SickOfCabbage:** Oh shit! Why the Hell did I let him live with me!

**SickOfCabbage has been disconnected and is most likely getting the shit beat out of him.**

**KamijouTheDevil:** Oh shut up!

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** Not much Akihiko, the only time he did that was on my birthday this year.

**IAmNotARabbit:** Seriously? Wow. I get one from my Misaki almost everyday!

**IAmNotYourMaid:** Usagi-San! Fine! I'm not giving you any sex! There! How do you like that?

**KamijouTheDevil:** Nowaki, I am warning you. IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY UNWISE TO COME HOME TONIGHT!

** has signed on.**

**:** Damn brat.

**IAmNotARabbit has signed off.**

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** I wouldn't be able to sleep without having my warm Hiro-San in my arms.

**Miyagi'sBrat:** (: Back!

** has changed their name to I'dRatherHaveKamijou,**

**IAmNotYourMaid has been disconnected and is probably getting raped.**

**KamijouTheDevil:** Cheesy baka!

**Miyagi'sBrat has changed their name to FuckYouMiyagi.**

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** It's true.

**FuckYouMiyagi has signed off.**

**KamijouTheDevil:** Damn it, Miyagi!

**I'dRatherHaveKamijou:** *sigh* Shinobu-chin...

**ILoveMyHiro-San:** My break's over. I have to go. Love you my beautiful, amazing, Hiro-San. I'll be thinking of you!

**ILoveMyHiro-San has signed off.**

**I'dRatherHaveKamijou:** Now it's just you and me... damn it. I can hear Shinobu crying in the next room.

**KamijouTheDevil:** You really do treat him badly.

**KamijouTheDevil has signed off.**

**I'dRatherHaveKamijou:** Wait! What's that supposed to mean!

**I'dRatherHaveKamijou:** Damn!

**I'dRatherHaveKamijou has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey~ I'm gonna do little things like this because they are really fun XXXXXDDDDDD! I have NEVER gotten so many reviews on any of my stories! Even the ones with like 11 chappys! Thank you thank you thank you! You all are my new BFFs forever! Anyways, here it is:  
><strong>_  
><span><strong>WhatDidIDo has signed on.<strong>

**IHateExams has signed on.**

**WhatDidIDo:** Hey kid, don't you go to school with Shinobu-chin?

_**IHateExams:**_ Takatsuki-San? Yeah, but everybody is saying that he's going back to Australia.

**WhatDidIDo:** He's WHAT?

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere has signed on.**

**IHateExams:** Oh, Usagi-San, it's your fault I fell asleep in class and got a book thrown at my head!

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere:** Awww, did I keep my little Misaki up too late last night?

**WhatDidIDo:** Why the Hell is he going back to Australia!

**ILoveGivingExams has signed on.**

**IHateExams:** Yes, I fell asleep and Kamijou-Sensei threw a book at me! Also, I'm sore all over from last night!

**ILoveGivingExams:** First of all, if you're tired enough to fall asleep in class, then don't come at all. Second of all, we don't need to know about your sex life with Akihiko.  
><span><strong><br>IMissMyHiro-San has signed on.**

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere:** Oh please, Hiroki, your boyfriend and I had a very long, descriptive chat about that last night.

**IHateExams:** Wow. Kamijou-Sensei, you actually get laid?

**IMissMyHiro-San:** *proud smile* Why yes he does. Quite often (:

**IHateExams:** 0.o *dies*

**ILoveGivingExams:** *ultra-super-death-glare*! You're such a fucking baka, Nowaki! You're sleeping on the couch for weeks!

**IMissMyHiro-San:** I'm sorry, Hiro-San. It was just a perfect opportunity and I couldn't let it slip past.

**SoFuckingSickOfHisShit has signed on.**

**WhatDidIDo:** Shinobu-Chin!

**ILoveGivingExams:** I don't give a fuck! I'm pissed at you now, baka!

**SoFuckingSickOfHisShit:** Don't 'Shinobu-Chin' me you fucking shit-head.

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere: **Ooooooh, drama!

**WhatDidIDo:** What did I do?

**IMissMyHiro-San:** When I get home, we'll have dinner and take a bath together. I'll get off early tonight so it will be fun. Ok Hiro-San?

**IHateExams:** Well, I'm gonna study for exams. Bye everybody!

**IHateExams has signed off.**

**ILoveGivingExams:** 'Bout time he started studying.

**SoFuckingSickOfHisShit:** Don't act like you don't know, you fucking baka! I've been listening to American Hard Rock/ Techno/ Screamo/ Alternative/ Emo songs all damn day because of you!

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere: **Damn, this kid's got some problems. What the Hell did you do to him?

**IMissMyHiro-San:** Is that ok, Hiro-San?

**WhatDidIDo:** I don't even know what the Hell you're talking about! I can't make it better if you don't tell me your problem!

**ILoveGivingExams:** Nowaki... It sounds nice but... It's just every time you say you'll be home early, you're not...

**SoFuckingSickOfHisShit:** Why the Hell am I not good enough for you! I fucking hate you!

**SoFuckingSickOfHisShit has signed off.**

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere:** I just realized something. I haven't had any Misaki since this morning. Well, I'm off to fix that. See ya'.

**BetterAuthorThanYouEverWere has signed off.**

**IMissMyHiro-San:** I know, baby, and I'm so sorry for that. I love you so much. I know you need me and I promise I will be home early tonight.  
><span><strong><br>WhatDidIDo:**Shinobu-Chin!  
><span><strong><br>WhatDidIDo has signed off.**

**ILoveGivingExams:** No. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. Your patients need you more than I do. I'm gonna go and let you work.

**ILoveGivingExams has signed off.  
><strong>  
><span><strong>IMissMyHiro-San: <strong>No! Hiro-San, wait!

**IMissMyHiro-San:** *sigh* I promise I'll be home with you tonight. I love you.

**IMissMyHiro-San has signed off.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Sorry it took awhile to get this one up. I wanted to make it good to thank you all for the reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (: Anyways, I'm thinking of making this a crossover with Sekai-Itchi Hatsukoi. Good idea?**_

**HappyBirthdayNowaki has signed on.**

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki has signed on.**

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** Damn it Hiroki, why the Hell are your exams so hard? Misaki showed me his study sheet and I couldn't answer half of the questions.

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** Maybe if Takahashi actually paid attention in class instead of talking to Sumi, he would be having less trouble.

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** Wait, who does he talk to?

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San has signed on.**

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** Happy Birthday. I assume you'll be home by 6:30 tonight so we can be at the restaurant by 7.

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** Actually Hiro-San, Tsumori-Senpai called in sick and I volenteered to take his shift. I won't be home until 2 in the morning. I'm so sorry, Hiro-San. I know you were really looking forward to it.

**CrisisAverted has signed on.**

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** I swear I'll kill 'Senpai' before he tricks my Misaki into doing perverted things.

**SoTiredOfStudying has signed on.**

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** Oh. That's fine. I understand. We both have the day off tommorow, so we can celebrate then.

**SoTiredOfStudying:** I. Hate. Exams.

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** He's alive! *perverted smile* Do you have any idea how long it it's been, Misaki? I'm getting frustrated.

**CrisisAverted:** Who knew sex could fix everything?

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** *raises hand*

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** Well, if Tsumori-Senpai is still sick tomorrow, I will have to go in at noon.

**SoTiredOfStudying:** Oh, don't start with me, Usagi-San. I'm so tired.

**PissedAgain has signed on.**

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** And you'll need to sleep when you get home... We don't have the same day off for weeks...

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** So? You can just sleep in my arms afterward.

**CrisisAverted:** Shinobu-Chin? What is it?

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** I know. I'm really really sorry, Hiro-San. I promise I will make it up to you. I love you.

**SoTiredOfStudying:** Uuuuusaaaaaagi-Saaaaan!

**PissedAgain:** I caught you pinning your assistant... again.

**CrisisAverted has changed their name to Shit.**

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** No. It's okay. You don't have to.

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** Uh-oh. Another problem... This calls for more sex!

**Shit:** Now, Shinobu-Chin. You know I only joke. You're my lover, aren't you?

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** *glares at Miyagi* _MY HIRO-SAN!_ Anyways, Hiro-San, I _want_ to make it up to you. I love you so much.

**SoTiredOfStudying:** *facepalm* I live with the world's biggest pervert... I cook food for the world's biggest pervert!

**PissedAgain:** Am I still your lover, or have I been replaced? If you can replace Sensei, you can replace me, right?

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** -_- I don't belong to anyone. Nowaki, if you want to do something to help your future, go for it. Don't worry about anyone else.

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** You also love the world's biggest pervert. Isn't that right?

**Shit:** That's different. Sensei is dead. Do you know how many rules I'm breaking just by being with you? I know you lied about telling your father to calm me down. You know me, would I do anything troublesome without having a damn good reason?

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** Hiro-San, you don't understand. You are past, present, and future.

**SoTiredOfStudying:** AWWWW! Usagi-San! Why can't you be romantic?

**PissedAgain:** ...No

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** ...Mushy baka!

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** I'm not? Then what should I do differently?

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** *goofy smile* That's my second job. I have to go. I promise to be home as soon as I can. Wait up for me?

**SoTiredOfStudying:**Maybe respecting my wishes when I ask you not to touch me. Or taking me to one of those award ceremonies so I don't have to sit home alone and feel all insecure. Or just kissing me without having hidden intentions! The list goes on and on.

**HappyBithdayNowaki:** Yeah. I have work to finish anyways.

**Shit:** Exactly. I wouldn't put everything on the line for something I'm just going to throw away. I can't believe you. You just randomly demand my love, then when you get it, you act like it doesn't matter. When I see your softer side, I think: 'How in the world could I not find him absolutely adorable?'. I know you act out boldly just to get my attention. You don't have to worry about that, Shinobu-Chin. When I'm sitting in my office working, I can't focus because I'm too busy thinking about you. I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you, and, as hard as I might try, I really can't do anything about it. I really truly love you, Shinobu-Chin.

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki:** ...Come to my room and continue.

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San:** Ok. I love you, Hiro-San. Goodbye.

**IWantToHoldMyHiro-San has signed off.**

**SoTiredOfStudying:** ...I have a feeling it's a trap, but ok.

**SoTiredOfStudying has signed off.**

**HappyBirthdayNowaki:** ...0.o Who the Hell is this guy, and what the Hell did he do to my boss?

**ExamsHaveStolenMyMisaki has signed off.**

**PissedAgain:** M-Miyagi...

**PissedAgain has signed off.**

**Shit:** -_- Funny, Kamijou.

**HappyBirthdayNowaki has signed off**

**Shit has been disconted by a tackle-hug from his young lover.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I love you guys! **_

_Uke Chatroom_

**Can'tBelieveIt has signed on.**

**GettingSickFromSmoke has signed on.**

**StoodUp has signed on.**

**Can'tBelieveIt:** I'm came home to find Nowaki locking lips with that doctor friend of his... Is it just me or am I out of place here?

**GettingSickFromSmoke:** I'm developing lung problems and  
>Usagi-San still refuses to go outside to smoke.<p>

**StoodUp:** I took two weeks to plan a Sunset date on the beach and Miyagi doesn't even bother to show up.

**Can'tBelieveIt:** Ugh! Men! I'm serious, I feel a little too old to be in here.

**GettingSickFromSmoking:** Seriously.

**StoodUp:** I agree.

**Can'tBelieveIt:** I mean, you think you know somebody... Nowaki said that his heart only beat for me. Baka. I'm really out of place!

**GettingSickFromSmoke:** Yeah? Well, Usagi-San said he would never do anything to hurt me, and now he's killing me from the inside out.

**StoodUp:** Miyagi actually told me he loved me for the first time. Now, he's just ignoring me.

**GettingSickFromSmoke:** These guys couldn't even function without us!

**Can'tBelieveIt:** I don't belong here!

**StoodUp has changed their name to FuckThisShit.**

**FuckThisShit:** Strike anybody?

**GettingSickFromSmoke:** Strike?

**Can'tBelieveIt has changed their name to DoneWithBeingHurt.**

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** *gives up* Like, not talking to them?

**FuckThisShit:** Yeah. Well, just flat out ignoring every single thing they say or do.

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** Sounds fun.

**GettingSickFromSmoke has changed their name to We'llShowThem.**

_Seme Chatroom (a few days later)_

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San has signed on.**

**DamnBrat'sIgnoringMe has signed on.**

**NotBotheringMe has signed on.**

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Hiro-San's ignoring me! I tried to explain what happened with Tsumori-Sempai, but he just glared at me for a second then walked out!

**DamnBrat'sIgnoringMe:** I have no idea why the hell Shinobu is pissed at me! I try talking to him and he just stares at me with this adorable angry face! Then when I try to kiss him, he slaps me and leaves!

**NotBotheringMe:** Misaki is probably mad at me because my smoking is giving him lung cancer, but whatever.

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Your killing him and you still won't stop?

**DamnBrat'sIgnoringMe:** Seriously? Wow.

**MisakiWillBeMine has signed on.**

**NotBotheringMe:** Haruhiko! What the Hell? I swear I'll kill you!

**MisakiWillBeMine:** Misaki will be mine. Your smoking habits will force him away. Then, he will come to me.

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** He probably will leave you if his life's at stake...

**NotBotheringMe:** -_- I'm quitting smoking... Now, if you'll excuse me...

**NotBotheringMe has signed off.**

**DamnBrat'sIgnoringMe:** I'm going to kidnap Shinobu-Chin, bend him over my desk, and have my way with him until he talks to me.

**DamnBrat'sIgnoringMe has signed off.**

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** I wished that I could fix things with Hiro-San just by having sex with him. *sigh* Guess I'm gonna have to file a restraining order against Tsumori-Senpai. Maybe that will work it out.

**MisakiWillBeMine has been diconnected and is most likely being mercilessly beaten by his brother.**

**DoneWithBeingHurt has snuck into the Seme chatroom.**

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Hiro-San! I love you so much. He was over because we were talking about a patient. You started coming up the stairs and he asked me if that was you and I said yes. Right when you opened the door, he grabbed my shirt and kissed me! I promise!

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** ...

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Why would I ever cheat on you? I mean, your the perfect one for me. When I'm at work having a really bad day, I feel better just thinking I'll get to come home to you. You know how jelous I get of anyone you're around. Everything I do is for you. Ever since that day in the park, you've been the only thing in my mind. I wasn't lying when I said my heart only beat for you! I'm not Homo or Heterosexual... I'm Hiro-sexual!

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** ... Hiro-sexual? You're a baka.

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Please come home. I want to caress your body.

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** Fine.

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** Oh, and Hiro-San?

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** Yeah?

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San:** I love you, and can't wait to show you how much I do when you get home.

**DoneWithBeingHurt:** ...I-i... I love you too... Baka.

**DoneWithBeingHurt has signed off.**

**IWantToTalkToMyHiro-San has signed off.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya! Just a heads up, my internet wasn't working when I wrote this so spell check was not used. You're lucky my brother is hogging the XBox or I would be playing Portal 2 instead of writing this. I digress, here's the intro: I just HAD to make Hiroki and Nowaki make up immeadiately. Can't stand them fighting ): Anyways, this will have some Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters in it. If you haven't seen/read it, do so IMMEADIATELY. IT'S AWESOME! (I don't really like the main couple in it. I don't like Usagi-San and Misaki that much either. Sorry, please don't kill me!) I'm done rambeling, so here's the story:**_

**Sore has signed on.**

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt has signed on.**

**ILoveHisFace has signed on.**

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** Well, you're new.

**ILoveHisFace:** Yeah, I'm just slacking off before my boss gets back from the printers. I'm Shouta Kisa.

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** Well, I'm the famous athour, Akihiko Usami.

**Sore:** Miyagi! Feel me summoning you with my mind, damn it!

**ILoveHisFace:** Do you remember an editor named Ristu Onodera?

**I'veBeenSummoned has signed on.**

**I'veBeenSummoned:** What is it, Shinobu-Chin?

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** Yeah, I do. He just kind-of dissapeared. You know him?

**Sore:** ...It hurts to walk.

**ILoveHisFace:** Yeah, he works with me at Emerald in the manga editing department.

**I'veBeenSummoned:** *smirk* That's what you get when you make me fuck you for three hours straight.

**DoYourOwnDamnWork has signed on.**

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** Manga? He seemed more like a literature guy to me.

**IWantToMakeLoveToMyHiro-San has signed on.**

**Sore:** I didn't make you do anything!

**DoYourOwnDamnWork:** Nowaki!

**ILoveHisFace:** Yeah. He's pretty clueless in this field.

**I'veBeenSummoned:** It took you that long to realize I wasn't gonna stop until you talked to me.

**IWantToMakeLoveToMyHiro-San has changed their name to IWantMyHiro-San.**

**IWantMyHiro-San:** Speaking of that, how's your uke, Akihiko?

**Sore:** Well, I'm still overused! You're just gonna have to wait awhile if you want anymore!

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** He's at the doctor's. I would be there, but that damn editor locked me in here until I finish my latest BL book. It's pointless because I need my Misaki for inspiration.

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth has signed on.**

**I'veBeenSummoned has signed off.**

**DoYourOwnDamnWork:** You're still writing those? And they're selling? Wow! Those are almost as bad as Shoujo Managa!

**ILoveHisFace:** Hey! I edit those and enjoy reading them too!

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth:** I love manga! And the editors!

**ILoveHisFace:** Suck up.

**IWantMyHiro-San:** Hiro-San! You shouldn't diss anything you know nothing about!

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt:** Wait, no Misaki until I finish... I gotta go.

**I'llGetItDoneWhenIFeelLikeIt has signed off.**

**Sore has been disconnected by his body giving into his lover's maneuvers.**

**DoYourOwnDamnWork:** I've read it and it sucks! How old are you two anyways?

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth:** Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Kou Yukina! I work part-time in the manga section at Marimo books! I'm 21 years old and am currently studying art at Y university!

**ILoveHisFace:** I'm... an old fart.

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth:** Oh come on, you're the most adorable 30 year old I've ever seen in my life! I love how you look like you belong in highschool! I also love how my face attracted you! Then again, how could you resist such beauty?

**IWantMyHiro-San:** Hiro-San, I'm getting off now. I'll be home soon. I love you.

**IWantMyHiro-San has signed off.**

**DoYourOwnDamnWork:** Un-huh... Well, bye.

**DoYourOwnDamnWork has signed off.**

**ILoveHisFace:** Ugh! Takano's back!

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth:** I should get back to work too. I love you.

**ILoveHisFace:** Bye.

**ILoveHisFace has signed off.**

**HereForMeOrMangaOrBoth has signed off.**

_**I thought I'd share a sudden realization with you: In these animes, only one side ever says "I love you". How sad :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been sick. Yeah over the Fourth of July. I'm still sick but I feel good enough to sit at my computer :P Earlier when I started writing it, we started having brown outs (power flickering) and my mom started screaming at me to turn my computer off until they stopped. So my mom, older sister, my sister's boyfriend, and I played Spongebob Life (: Anyways, I'm thinking about some Shinobu Mpreg. Good idea?**_

**ReallySore has signed on.**

**TheBestPresentEver has signed on.**

**ReallySore:** Who are you?

**TheBestPresentEver:** I'm Chiaki! Hi!

**ReallySore:** ... What's with your screen name?

**TheBestPresentEver:** Well, on my recent birthday, my boyfriend gave me himself as a gift. (: It was... the best present ever!

**ReallySore:** He did? How sweet... I bet Miyagi forgot my birthday today

**TheBestPresentEver:** Oh happy birthday (: ! Anyways, why are you sore?

**ReallySore:** My fucking boyfriend won't give my ass a break.

**TheBestPresentEver:** That must suck. ):

**ReallySore:** No. I'm the one sucking.

**TheBestPresentEver: ** I feel sorry for you.

**ReallySore has changed their name to WhyDoesn'tHeGetIt?**

**MeetYourDamnDeadlines has signed on.**

**MeetYourDamnDeadlines:** Chiaki! Get off and work on your manga!

**ILoveNinjas has signed on.**

**ILoveNinjas:** *ignoring the earlier messeges about his lover's birthday* Ahhh, just got done reading my favorite books. Now I'm thinking about all the time I've spent with my lover lately. How goes things, Shinobu-Chin?

**TheBestPresentEver:** Ugh! Tori.. I've been working for 16 hours straight. I wanted a break.

**LearnOrLeave has signed on.**

**WhyDoesn'tHeGetIt?:** ... Fine.

**MeetYourDamnDeadlines:** How many more pages do you have?

**ILoveNinjas:** What? Just one syllible?

**TheBestPresentEver:** ... 13

**WhyDoesn'tHeGetIt?:** ... Yeah.

**MeetYourDamnDeadlines has signed off.**

**ILoveNinjas has changed their name to IHateKids.**

**TheBestPresentEver:** I'm gonna get off before he comes over and kills me... Bye!

**TheBestPresentEver has signed off.**

**WhyDoesn'tHeGetIt has changed their name to I'llLeaveYou.**

**IMissMyHiro-San'sLips has signed on.**

**IHateKids:** Oh please, you're helplessly in love with me. You wouldn't dare think about leaving me.

**WokeUpHappy has signed on. **

**IMissMyHiro-San'sLips:** Hey Hiro-San! (:

**I'llLeaveYou:** Oh yeah? Miyagi, we're over. I'm breaking up with you. I'm packing my things right now and will be out of your house by tonight. Happy fucking birthday to me.

**I'llLeaveYou has signed off.**

**MyDamnEditor has signed on.**

**LearnOrLeave:** Tsumori been keeping his distance? I'll kick his ass again.

**MyDamnEditor:** Misaki, why did you wake up happy?

**IHateKids:** NO! Shinobu-Chin! I didn't actually mean it! I love you!

**IHateKids has signed off.**

**IMissMyHiro-San'sLips:** He won't come near me after what you did to him after you caught him kissing me. Anyways, I want to take you to dinner tonight. I don't have much time right now, so how about 7?

**WokeUpHappy:** Because I woke up in your arms, Usagi-San.

**LearnOrLeave:** Ok. Sounds nice. So you'll be home by 6:30, so you can shower and change?

**MyDamnEditor has signed off.**

**IMissMyHiro-San'sLips:** That's the plan. I have to go. I love you, Hiro-San.

**IMissMyHiro-San'sLips has signed off.**

**WokeUpHappy has been disconected by a glomp from his housemate.**

**LearnOrLeave:** You too. Bye.

**LearnOrLeave has signed off.**

_**Sorry it was short guys. Like I said, I'm sick. I just wanted to get this chapter up to satisfy you for awhile.**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Hey guys... I have sad news. I'm putting this story on a shelf for awhile. I started writing it for the express purpose of keeping my darlings occupied while getting over my writers block and that's excactly what I did. So, my next story is gonna be a Hetalia couple: Denmark and Norway. IDK what it's going to be called yet but it will be awesome. I'm not spoiling the plotline either. Just look for it. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and I will hopefully bring this story out to play again sometime in the future**__**.**_

___**Until Then**__**,  
><strong>__**Kankuroadic**_


End file.
